ABSTRACT The physical design features of cigarette products directly impact their appeal by influencing both cognitive and sensory perceptions. \Ventilated cigarettes dilute smoke, which promotes perceptions of ?smoothness? and therefore lower health risk, contributing to the overall appeal of these products. These perceptions and beliefs are further shaped by cigarette manufacturers' use of descriptive terms and colors on packaging designs and advertising. In this project, we will assess whether removing ventilation from cigarette filters lowers cigarette product appeal among smokers. This study thus will determine whether a regulatory requirement to reduce ventilation will lower demand for cigarettes without unintended consequences. In addition, this project will show how product appeal and risk perceptions of unventilated filters are influenced by the descriptive terms and colors used on cigarette packaging to communicate ventilation features. Using survey and laboratory methods, this project will assess the effect of variation in cigarette filter ventilation and pack messaging on consumers' rating of product appeal (especially among young adults), perceptions of specific health risks, and willingness to switch to alternative nicotine devices (ANDs). Our premise is that removal of filter ventilation will reduce the appeal of cigarette smoking and increase the likelihood that smokers would either quit smoking or switch to an alternative product (e.g., electronic cigarettes). Under Aim 1 we will assess the link between marketing proxies for filter ventilation (product descriptors, packaging) and risk beliefs using semi-structured interviews and a web-based survey of smokers using best-worst scaling (BWS) methods. Under Aim 2, we will assess the link between filter ventilation, product appeal, risk perceptions, and puffing. A core assumption of restricting the use of ventilation is that it would make smoke taste harsher and thereby reduce appeal. We will conduct a two- visit, within subjects laboratory study of smokers to determine the impact of five different levels of filter ventilation (0-80%) on smokers' product risk perceptions and ratings of sensory perception (i.e., harshness and smoothness), purchase intention, and puffing behavior. Finally, under Aim 3, we will Examine how filter ventilation, product packaging, and experience of real-world product use combine to influence appeal and risk perceptions, and willingness to quit or switch to an Alternative Nicotine Delivery (AND) product. We will conduct a multi-visit laboratory and field protocol in which various combinations of filter ventilation, product packaging, and labeling will be assessed under real-world product use experiences in terms of consumers' ratings of product appeal, risk perceptions willingness to quit, or switch to an AND.